


Cinder’s Plans

by Yurilover_UWU



Category: RWBY
Genre: Cinder Fall - Freeform, Cuckolding, F/F, F/M, Futanari, Futanari Emerald Sustrai, Humiliation, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-12
Updated: 2020-06-12
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:47:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,834
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24689362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yurilover_UWU/pseuds/Yurilover_UWU
Summary: Cinder, an extremely beautiful and powerful girl decides to get rid of her pathetic boyfriend, and replace him with someone that deserves it, her secret lover, Emerald.
Relationships: Cinder Fall/Emerald Sustrai, Cinder Fall/Original Male Character(s)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 16





	Cinder’s Plans

**Author's Note:**

> ⚠️WARNING⚠️ EXTREME SEXUAL CONTENT

Cinder has been cheating on Matt for as long as she could remember, with Emerald. Emerald was loving, caring, beautiful, and best of all, had an amazing, giant cock. It was 9 and a half inches limp, almost 11 inches hard. Matt only had two inches, and 3 at best. Since Cinder couldn’t accept that, she decided to end that today. She had only started dating him in the first place for his Money, being super wealthy from an inheritance. But now, Cinder has no use for money, or for Matt. But Cinder was a sadist, so she couldn’t just break up with him. No, she had to make him something useful to her.  
So, one day, she came up with a plan with Emerald, her lover, to do turn him into a slave. 

“So, this is where you live when not visiting?” Matt asked, as they walked the halls of Salem’s palace. 

“Mhm. And this is where I train.” She said, opening the large door to her training room, which was circular, a lot like the one from class. 

They both walked in, as Emerald was inside, wearing her usual outfit. She was battling and slaying Grimm with ease, as Matt looked at Cinder. 

“She’s gotten really good.” He whispered. Cinder saw a good opportunity arise from this, as she smirked at him. 

“Oh? What’s that supposed to mean? That she wasn’t good before?” She asked. 

“N-No, I-“

“Hey Emerald. Matt here thinks you aren’t any good.” Cinder said, as Emerald killed the last Grimm, then turned to look at them both. 

“Oh, is that right?” She asked, as she walked towards him. 

“N-No, I-I just meant that you’re really good right now.” He said, very worried. 

“Meaning I wasn’t before?” Emerald asked, as she frowned. “Tell you what, how about we fight right here? Like your little training in Beacon.” She said, as he shook his head. 

“Oh come on, Matt. It’ll be good Practice for both of you, come on.” Cinder said, pushing him forward. Although Matt didn’t want to fight her, he thought he would easily win. Seeing no way out of it, he sighed and nodded. 

“Alright, fine.”

Needless to say, it was an easy victory for Emerald. She beat him in less than 30 seconds, and he didn’t land a single hit on her. 

She stood with her foot on his back, posing on top of him, as she looked down at him. 

“I-I’ve had enough...Please.” He said, as he tried to stand, but she easily kept her boot on his back. 

She then kicked him in the face, sending him against the wall.

“H-Hey! My aura is already gone! You win!” He whined, as Emerald walked over to him, and kicked him again in the stomach. 

“So? I’ve had enough of you, Matt. You lose every fight you’re in, treat Cinder like crap, and spend all your money on worthless shit.” She said, as she sat on his chest, and started punching him over and over in the face, bruising his eye, nose, and cheek. Cinder just watched in amusement, loving every second of it. 

“C-Cinder help!” He cried out, as she laughed loudly. 

“And why would I do that~? Everything she said is true, you are worthless, Matt.” She said, as Emerald grabbed him by the shirt collar, and punched him some more, but eventually got off of him. 

He could barely crawl, as he just laid there, Cinder and Emerald standing over him. 

“Thank you, Emmy, for putting him in his place.” Cinder smirked, as she leaned on her, Emerald wrapping her arm around Cinder’s waist. “No problem, babe.” Emerald said, as she kissed Cinder deeply, swirling her tongue around in her mouth, as Matt’s eyes went wide. He tried to stand up, but Cinder just stomped his face, pushing him back down. 

After a few minutes of making out, Cinder decided enough teasing. She and Emerald then moved away from Matt, and smiled at each other. 

“Oh Emmy~ Take me right here~ Right in front of this loser~ Then we can make him yours~” She smirked, as Emerald did as well. 

Emerald nodded and smacked Cinder’s thick ass, as it resounded throughout the room. Cinder took that as a yes, then slowly crouched down to her knees her face right at Emerald’s crotch. 

She then unzipped Emerald’s pants, and pulled them down, revealing a giant bulge, as Matt’s eyes went wide in disbelief, as he reached out, unable to move much. 

Cinder then pulled down Emerald’s panties, as Her giant cock flopped out, smacking Cinder in the face, making Cinder moan a little. 

Cinder opened her mouth and took in about half of her cock, her throat bulging a little. Emerald naturally put one hand on Cinder’s head, gently stroking her hair, as she looked at the roof, closing her eyes and moaning in pleasure. 

After a few minutes, Cinder stopped sucking her off, and went to her balls, licking and sucking them, taking them in her mouth, as emerald moaned loudly, her cock covering Cinder’s entire face, as she looked at matt. 

“What’s wrong Matt, you Just mad she never did this with you~?” She smirked. “Or do you want a taste too~?”

Matt shook his head no, as Cinder glanced at him, as she kept licking Emerald’s giant balls. 

“Aww, I think he does Emmy. I think he wants to give you a blessing, not that you need it~” She said, as Emerald chuckled then walked over to him, Cinder as well. 

She bent down to his level, her cock right in face, as Well as Cinder. “Now, kiss it and thank her for doing what you could never do~ Satisfy me~” Cinder said, as Matt shook his head. Cinder then held a large flame to his cheek, making him scream. 

“Ahhhh! O-Okay! I’ll do it!” He said, as she stopped. He began to cry and slowly moved forward, kissing the tip of her cock, getting some pre cum on his lips. “Now the balls.” Cinder added. “That’s where the cum is made anyway~” She smirked. 

Matt swallowed his pride and kissed her balls as well, then moved away. “T-Thank you Emerald...For doing what I couldn’t ever do..” He said, crying. They just laughed and smiled. 

“You’re welcome Matt, but that’s not all.” She said, as Cinder laid down in front of him on her stomach, as Emerald hovered above her, her cock aligned with her pussy. 

“Keep that up while I’m fucking her and we just might let you live.” Emerald said, as she pushed her cock into Cinder’s folds, making Cinder moan loudly in pleasure. 

Matt began to cry a little more, as he crawled over to them, pathetically, and kissed her balls, again. Emerald smirked and began to fuck Cinder wildly, her balls slapping against Cinder’s ass when she went forward, and slapping Matt’s face when she went back. 

“Oh~! Oh fuck Emmy~!” Cinder yelled, as Emerald pulled her by her hair, and fucked her brains out. Matt was licking and sucking Emeralds balls as best he could, when out of nowhere, she reached back and grabbed his hair forcefully, and shoved him into her ass crack. 

“Don’t leave my ass out!” Emerald yelled, as he slowly stuck his tongue out, pushing it in her asshole, as Emerald moaned loudly. She was in heaven right now. She was fucking the girl of her dreams, and her worst enemy was licking her asshole. 

After about 20 minutes, Emerald got close to cumming, though Cinder orgasmed three times already. Emerald pulled out of Cinder, hard as rock, and put it in between Cinder’s asscheeks, hot dogging her. “Matt! Get out of my asshole and come here!” Emerald yelled, as he nodded and crawled over beside Cinder, looking at Emerald’s rock hard cock, as it pulsed in Cinder’s ass. 

“Kiss it, and beg it to knock up Cinder. Now.” She said, as Matt knew of the consequences If he didn’t. He slowly nodded and kissed Emerald’s cock for a long while, and rather passionately. “P-Please...Impregnate Cinder.” He said, as Emarald smirked, then tossed him aside. 

She then quickly flipped Cinder over on her back, and pushed her cock back in as far as she could, as Cinder groaned in pleasure. The tip of Emerald’s cock was creating a bulge in Cinder’s stomach. Emerald then let out a loud moan, as she shot rope after rope of hot cum into Cinder’s womb, making Cinder convulse and scream in absolute pleasure and harmony, as Matt cried into the floor, knowing what happened. 

After about a minute of rest, Emerald pulled out of Cinder, her cock still hard as a rock, and lathered with cum of her own and Cinder’s. 

She then looked at Matt and presented her cock to him. He slowly nodded, getting the point, as he crawled over and opened his mouth before Cinder shoved his head forward, taking her entire cock. 

“Good boy~” Cinder smirked as Emerald grabbed the back of his head and moved it around, using his tongue as nothing more than a rag to clean cum with. 

Cinder stood and began making out with Emerald again as Matt began to gag and choke. 

After about a minute of washing cum off her cock, she pulled back, and kicked him to the ground, as she and Cinder stood over him. He had cum running from his lips, and all over his face, from where Cinder stood and let it leak out on to him from her pussy. 

“P-Please...Let me go...I did all you asked...” He begged, as they both looked at him, smirking. 

“Hmm, I don’t think so. You’re much more useful this way, so I think we’ll keep you.” Cinder said, as she gestured to a Grimm Seer that was behind him, as it made its tentacles appear.

“N-No please!” He yelled, as the Grimm Seer wrapped around him, and started dragging him off. The last sight he could see was Emerald and Cinder making out, as Cinder waved goodbye to him. 

A year later, Emerald and Cinder had betrayed Salem, and taken over most of Remnant. Emerald was the new Grimm queen, and Cinder was her master. As for Matt, he was a Grimm, but no longer in control of his mind. His only thoughts were to please and serve Emerald and Cinder as best he could, no matter what. 

Emerald sat on the Grimm throne, nude, with an also nude, pregnant Cinder in her lap, her ass against one side of Emerald’s cock. Matt on the other hand, licked and sucked on Emerald’s balls, slurping loudly. 

“Well, you’ve done it, Emmy. You’re the queen of the world, and everyone bows to you. What do you want now?” Cinder asked, as Emerald laid her head back, with her eyes closed. 

“I think we’ll take some time off, and enjoy life. I hear Vale is nice.” She said, as they giggled, and kissed.

**Author's Note:**

> If you want this to become a series, comment below.


End file.
